Your Life Values More Than Mine
by Kirimi Hellgrea
Summary: "Why..." I sit in a white walled room, tears streaming down my cheeks. The cold air smelled of disinfectant. I held his hand and buried my face in the sheets. It has already been a year and he hasn't woke up. I lifted my head and stroked his soft, blond hair. Still crying, I whisper, "Giotto..." (prologue)-AU-OOC!Elena-Note: Early chapters super short-Later chapters min. 1000 words
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, and it's characters, Amano Akira does.**

"Why..." I sit in a white walled room, tears streaming down my cheeks. The cold air smelled of disinfectant. I held his hand and buried my face in the sheets. It has already been a year and he hasn't woke up. I lifted my head and stroked his soft, blond hair. Still crying, I whisper, "Giotto..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and it's characters, Amano Akira does. **

One year back, I had been attending Namimori Gakuen, a prestigious high school for the elite. Being the student council president, I had to "discipline" many of those bratty delinquents, or rather more like bitching assholes that are born in rich families. My level of strength is known by everyone in Namimori, though I'm not as well known as Hibari Kyouya. But only a few feared me. Most of them are nice and friendly, and will chat instead of run away. I wasn't the only one.

Giotto was my senpai. He always has a smile on his face and was every girl's target. I, on the other hand, look at him as a rival. Our school here did not have any grade system. This means that all levels had the same classes and the same exams. Hey, this is an elite school where only rich people or geniuses could enter. The curriculum is on a university level, despite being a high school, and not many survive the weekly exams. In every test, Giotto would always score full marks, beating me by at most 2 marks. What annoys me is that he is a slacker, and yet his grades are amazing. I study my ass off and I would see him napping in the park not giving a shit about the world.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters, Amano Akira does. **

It all started at the beginning of my second school year. I was patrolling the school grounds when I saw a crowd at the entrance. I rushed over to see what the commotion was all about. Bang! Everyone had started to step back with frightened looks on their faces. I was desperate to find the source of the commotion. The students made way and there was three men in suits and looked as is they had went through hell. In front of them was Giotto, lying in a pool of blood, with a pained expression plastered onto his pale face. I knew that the men were dangerous and a threat to the whole school. I unsheathed the sword that I always carried around and lunged towards them in pursuit.

I shouted,"Take Giotto to the hospital! Get out of here at all costs!" The students began to run away. One of the men pulled out a gun, pointing it at me, and pulled the trigger. "NO!" I could hear someone shout behind me. "Tch..." I swung my sword in attempt to deflect the bullet. Instead,slicing it in half. One of the halves grazed my cheek. If this could happen, anything could. So I took no chances and begun my pursuit. I moved the fastest I ever had. I stabbed the man with the gun, catching the gun that fell for his grasp. I rip one of the remaining two's stomach open with my sword, causing his internal organs to spill out in a bloody mess. I twisted around to aim at the last man with the gun I took and shot him in the head, splattering his brains.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters, Amano Akira does. **

I stood there motionless, covered with blood from head to toe. All the students had fled. All except seven. One sprawled on the ground, the rest around him. They all had surprised looks on their faces. Vision blurred by blood, I try to identify the faces. "G. senpai, Asari senpai, Knuckle san, Alaude senpai, Lampo san, Daemon senpai... Giotto san..." I called out their names. I look towards Giotto. He didn't seem to be in pain anymore. His bleeding also stopped, getting me confused. The stench of blood made me feel nauseous. I smiled saying,"Thank god you're alrigh-" before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

"Mm..." I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I wondered where I was and hastily looked around for a clock. "6pm..." I gasped. I was asleep for 4 hours. "Oh you're awake." G. walked into the room. "Get downstairs." "But I'm..." I stare at my clothing. I wasn't wearing my blood stained uniform. On the other hand, I was wearing a crisp white blouse and a short, red skirt. I felt my face go red. "Oy, you listeni-" G. popped his head back into the room. "HENTAI!" It was brutal and G. had nearly died of blood loss. "Nufufufu, you got it wrong girl." "G. was beaten up to the extreme!" "You shouldn't use violence to solve things de gozaru." "Hmph, she did kill them by herself." "She's a monster! She sliced a bullet in half!" Daemon, Knuckle, Asari, Alaude and Lampo walked in. That made me even angrier and embarrassed so I beat the shit out of them leaving a bloodbath behind. I decided to explore the place.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters, Amano Akira does. **

"Sugoi~" The house was huge, more like a mansion. It was even bigger than the school building! I wander around the place, eyes sparkling. "You shouldn't walk around in other people's homes without permission you know." A voice behind me said. I look back, it was Giotto. "None of the six I sent came back so I went to check up on them. You surely did a great job." I smirked. "It was nothing. I was just punishing a bunch of perverts and sending them to hell." "Nufufufu, that was painful girl." "Eh?" There was Daemon standing there, wounds covering his face and body. "Alaude's hits hurt a lot more." I stood there in shock. "Didn't I break at least 50 bones?! You shouldn't even be able to move a muscle!" "A total of 294 on all six of us. I'm tired to the extreme..." There was the other 5 standing behind Daemon, clothes drenched with blood but with no wounds in sight. "Pineapple! You'll bleed to death!" "Nufufufu, say any more and I'll send you to hell." Giotto sighed,"Don't confuse her,"he looked towards me,"I'll tell you about it later. For now, let's eat!" We all cheered except Daemon, who was chasing Lampo around, and Lampo, who was screaming his lungs off running from Daemon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own KHR or any of its characters, Amano Akira does.**

"Oishii~" We were served a huge amount of food that tasted like heaven. "Eat as much as you like." Giotto smiled. "Hai~" "Well not too much or you'll get fat." "What did you say octopus head?!" I got pissed at G. and was about to fight when Giotto butt in. "Calm down. I think we need to tell her what is going on first." G. obeyed and sat down. I followed, curious of the current situation. "To make a long story shirt, we're part of the mafia." "Eh?" I stared at him in shock. Giotto ignored me and continued,"The mafia familia we are part of is the Vongola. Each of us has our own talents, attributes and abilities. Mist has materialization abilities. Sun - simulating and augmenting. Rain - appeasement and dulling. Storm - disintegration. Lightning - hardening, protecting and solidifying. Cloud - propagation. Since you already fought them, you should be able to identify their fl-"

"Giotto!" A redhead barged into the dining hall. "Cozart! What are you doing here?" "Never mind that! I'm being chased!" "Then why come here?!" "Just help me! I can't take them on alone!" The door was suddenly blown up. Shards of glass, splinters of wood and chunks of cement flew everywhere. Men stormed into the dining hall. "Hahaha! Nowhere to run Vongola! Shimon!" I realized that Lampo had been caught by a large block of debris, whimpering from the pain. "How can we take them all on?!" "I'll fight." I stood up and unsheathed my sword. "Asari, lend me yours." "Here. But how do you use a katana in dual swords style?" "I'll manage."

"Who the hell are you?!" Cozart was glaring at me as if I was some sort of alien. I just smiled, "Namimori Gakuen's student council president," and I broke into a run. "Giotto! Are you crazy?! She's gonna-" "Wipe the floor with their faces." Giotto chuckled. Cozart just stared. "She doesn't even possess a flame! Let alone a ring!" "And she brutally murdered the top 3 Shadow assassins." "G.?! Have you gone insane?! That's impos-" "Nufufufu, just take a look." Cozart decided to take a glance at the ongoing battle. Eyes widening in surprise, he saw a massacre created by a single girl. "Why'd you come? The others?" Giotto asked while enjoying the sight of the genocide. Though she wasn't killing just for the fun or for the mafia. Rather killing them to help Nami Gakuen's students while enjoying herself. "Back in Italy. They ain't coming. Probably not for a year." Cozart sighed.

"All done!" They all darted up at the sound of my voice. Cozart attempted to speak without crying out in fear,"Wh-what in the w-world?! Y-you do realize t-that you j-just wiped out a-an entire m-mafia f-fleet do you?" "I left one alive." G. frowned, "He'd get away." "His limbs, ribcage and nose are broken. I also dislocated his arms, ankles and thighs. Part of his pelvic bone is shattered. Happy?" Cozart's jaw dropped,"What the fuck is she?!" He let his voice slip. I got annoyed by his bitchy attitude,"I'm gonna kill you..." And started chasing Cozart around.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters, Amano Akira does.**

* * *

**Before i start the chapter, i want to apologize for only posting super short chapters, plot bunnies aint hitting me lately -_- I'll add in more for the next! Please give me feedback on how long each chapter should be! Thank you guys!**

* * *

"Enough!" Giotto shouted. Everyone stopped instantly. He was scary but also somewhat cool... "Nii san!" A bunch of kids wearing the Namimori chuu uniform came running in. "Ugh..." The brunette that looked ever so similar to Giotto clamped his hand to his mouth at the sight of the massacre. "What is the meaning of this?" A little but threatening voice came from a fedora wearing infant said. "Who exactly is that?" The tall blond man frowned while looking towards me. "There are reasons but-" Giotto stammered. "No 'buts' Dame-Giotto." The fedora wearing baby pulled out a gun and aimed at Giotto. I ran in front of Giotto the instant he pulled the trigger and deflected the bullet, having no intention of having a Namimori Gakuen student dead.

The group from Namomori chuu had their mouths hanging open as they watched something that was supposed to be impossible happen right before their very eyes. "R-Reborn... Don't attack nii san like that." The brunette said. "But what more, she deflected Reborn's bullet. Something must be up." The silverette said. Everyone turned to Giotto. "Now you want me to explain?!" They turned their looks of curiosity into evil glares with evil intentions. "All right, all right. I don't wanna die so I'll explain."

* * *

**I almost forgot. If you want longer chapters, I'd update slower since I write on a notebook then type it out. Thank you Sweet Serendipitea for telling me to use longer chapters. But I'd rather hear your opinion too! Faster updates, short chapters OR slower updates, longer chapters?**

* * *

***Extra Info.***

The Primo are the elder siblings of the Decimo.

For example:

Giotto is Tsuna's elder brother

Cozart is Enma's elder brother

Chrome and Mukuro(twins) little siblings of Daemon

And so on so forth, you get the picture right?

I'm sorry but i forgot to include this within the story so there.

* * *

Chapter updated : 28/04/14


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters, Amano Akira does!**

**Sweet Serendipitea- Thanks for the review! I made this chapter longer so don't fret or anything!**

**05xRi-chanx27- Thanks for the feedback! now this chapter is longer. Guess I'll be updating weekly now. **

**Before I get to the story, I want to thank all readers for actually reading this.**

**Time to introduce a bunch of characters everybody!**

So you're saying that your school's student council president killed the Shadow Ravens' top 3 assassins and the 13th division attack force all by herself?" "Yes. Better believe it Reborn, Dino." "Dame-Giotto, just what are you planning?" "You'll see." Giotto had explained all the details of how I got here and the current situation. Dino walked up to me.

"Yo, I'm Dino, a teacher at Nami chuu. But I'm also the boss of the Cavallone family. These are the Vongola and Shimon decimo guardians."

"It's Tsuna, nice to meet you."

"Gokudera Hayato, the baseball idiot is Yamamoto Takeshi."

I glance over at Takeshi. He was grinning like an idiot. Okay, I agree with Hayato. He's getting on my nerves.

"Kufufufu, it's Rokudou Mukuro. This here is Na-"

"Chrome Dokurou, I don't use that name anymore nii sama."

"Kimi wa dareka? Boku wa Lambo. Boku wa dareka? Kimi wa Lambo!"

"Hmph. I'll bite you to death if you ask."

"There's no need to ask. Everyone knows you're Hibari Kyouya."

"Sasagawa Ryouhei, let me fight you to the extreme!"

"Enma Cozart. This here is Suzuki Adelheid, Aoba Koyo, Shitt P., Katou Julie, Mizuno Kaoru, and Ooyama Rauji."

He was greeting me with a beaming smile while his guardians were glaring at me as if I was some sort of pest. "E-Enma, you should tell her about the flames..." "Oh right! Thanks Tsuna! How do I say this... To keep it simple, Terra-Gravity manipulation, Glacier-Ice & freezing, Forest-Plant Manipulation, Swamp-Fermentation & swamp creation, Desert-Illusions, we still don't know what to call Kaoru's though, neither does he wanna use his abilities in front of us." I swear I saw Enma glaring at him. Holy shit, even though he looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly, he sure does hate his guardians not telling him stuff. "Mountain-Earth and sand manipulation & mountain creation. Respectively by the way." That was a lot to take in. At least I took note of their names.

"Try not to cram too many things into her brain guys. It feels the same as going to Reborn's lectures." Giotto pats me on the head. "Hahaha I guess so. This mafia stuff is a little too much to take in I guess." "You use swords huh?" "Not only swords. My parents used to train both me and Kyouta in combat. I only bring this wherever I go since it's one of the few legal things I could bring around. Want me to list Yamamoto Takeshi?" "That's cool, wanna spar for a bit?" My lips widened into a smile. "Why not? Real swords?" "Yamamoto... Isn't that a little too-" "Sure!"

"This is gonna get bad..."

"H-hai..."

"Kufufufu, an interesting person showed up."

"That herbivore... I wanna fight her."

"Whatever you do, don't do that. It's for your own sake Kyouya."

"Why should I listen to you, Alaude?"

"Who do you think managed to nearly kill us guardians earlier?"

"Haaaaaaa?! A-Alaude san, is that true?!"

"You better believe it Tsuna, she doesn't look like an ordinary person."

"Mukuro nii sama, will they be alright?"

"Kufufufu, it's the baseball-geek that has to watch out."

"What are you talking about you damned pineapple?"

"Gokudera, are those the eyes of any typical girl out there?"

"Haneuma, do you think I give a fu-"

"Dino's right. Those eyes are those of a mafioso."

"And they're going easy on each other. I know, they look like they're going for the kill. But they aren't so stop worrying about the baseball-idiot already."

"Okay guys! That's enough!" I stopped my movement. Giotto had been talking to Reborn, his guardians, and Cozart about something. I wonder what that was... "Dame-Giotto. I'll explain for you." Reborn landed a kick in Giotto's stomach. "O-okay. I-I'll leave it t-to you." Giotto staggers back at the impact. That must've hurt. "Lemme get to the point. Unlike Giotto, I don't beat around the bush. So, are you interested in joining the mafia?" Cozart looked away and muttered,"More like you have to join no matter what..." "What was that?" "N-nothing R-Reborn!" I looked around me, everyone was staring at me expecting an answer. "Why me?" Reborn smirked, "You have the potential, enough to be a mafia boss. Since you have no blood ties to the mafia, joining the Vongola is a great feat already. Your current strength now is most probably as strong- no, stronger than anyone here." "Wha? That's no fai-" "Dame-Tsuna. Most of you guys can only spar with her on equal grounds ONLY if use your flames."

I was at a loss at what to do. "I-if I join you guys, what will become of my life?" Reborn thought for a bit, "You're at Namimori Gakuen due to your smarts no?your family financial condition is a bit..." I just stared at the infant. How the fuck did he know?! "Yea... It was only okay up 'til 5 years ago. I don't live in the richest family you know." "Then join us." I hesitated. I could die getting involved in the mafia. And I don't want Kyouta to be alone. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to you know?" Giotto smiled at me. "O-oyy, Giotto. What are yo-" Giotto shook his head. "I understand how you feel. It's dangerous to join the mafia. Plus, we have been a war with the Shadow Ravens for a long time now." Giotto pats me on the head. I somehow like it when he does that. "Think of your resolve." My resolve... Kyouya's safety, my friends' safety, Namimori Gakuen's safety... Everyone's safety. So... "I'll do it." The hall erupted with cheers.

"Giotto," I walked over to Giotto who was on the terrace stargazing. "Kirishima-kaichou." Giotto turned around to look towards me. I giggled. "Just call me by my name." Giotto made a few weird faces. Then said sheepishly, "Sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name." I sighed, "Why am I not surprised... It's Kirika." I smiled at him, not showing a single sign of offense. "By the way..." "What is it?" Giotto looked at me with a curious expression that I found very cute. "Earlier on, why didn't you fight back? Seeing that you are a mafioso, you'd have the abilities to at least dispose of them." Giotto chuckled, "I have no athletical ability outside my 'boss mode'. If I did go into 'boss mode', my secret about being in The mafia would be exposed. More people could have gotten hurt too."

I agreed with him. Having those fans around would limit your combat ability when you refuse to hurt the innocent spectators. I too, would risk my own life to save Namimori from harm. Just like Hibari Kyouya. "What is 'boss mode' anyway?" "This..." Giotto's ocean blue eyes turned into a glowing sunset orange. A flame erupted on his head. "Amazing.." He looked better than before. Any girl would fall for him with this appearance. "I guess there are advantages of being a mafioso." I was happy to be able to chat with Giotto like this. My hatred and competitive spirit towards Giotto slowly faded away.

"Nufufufu, flirting are you? Vongola." Giotto blushed bright red as Daemon walked hand in hand with Elena. "El chan? Why are you here? Are you involved with the mafia or something?" Elena flinched when she saw me. "Oh god. Giotto, don't tell me you got her..." The colour drained from Giotto's face as Elena facepalmed. I guess we all know how scary Elena could get if she gets mad. "Elena, I can expla-" I clamped Giotto's mouth shut in hopes of at least helping him live. "El chan, I did this on my own free will. Please just at least spare his life." Elena glared at Giotto then smirked, "Next time, you'll seriously get it from me." Elena emitted an pitch black, evil aura that was clearly visible. "Putting that aside El chan, you're going out with Daemon senpai?!" Elena's hostility vanished and was replaced with a puzzled look on her face. "Ara? Didn't I tell you?" I sighed, "As long as I could remember, no." "Gomen Rika chan. But now you know!"

**I know. I cut the story short. No hates please! I just need to think of more ideas first! Elena's relationship with Kirika would remain unknown for the meantime. So will be the identity of Kirika and Kyouta(you'll find out unless you already figured).**

**See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of it's characters! Amano Akira does!**

* * *

**Thank you Sweet Serendipitea for motivating me to finish this, again. **

**Another thank you to Red1707 (hope you havn't changed your name) for looking through this beforehand.  
**

**05xRi-chanx27** **also for keeping me motivated to post this.**

* * *

**Okay guys! before I actually start anything, I want to apologize for the insanely short chapters. I'll be updating weekly from now on because of school. So here's the new chapter!**

* * *

_Mada sukoshi kurai heya_

_Mahou tsukai ga orite_

"_sayonara" to dake tsutega_

"Rika chan, isn't that Ta chan calling you?" I took my phone out of my pocket. "Geez, you just had to memorize my ringtone settings." Elena smiled as I answered the call, "Please excuse me for a bit… Ah! Hello?"

"_Onee chan! Where are you?"_

"At a friend's place."

" _I'm hungry, hurry up and come back!"_

"You know, he can just come here. It's your little brother so it should be fine." Giotto said. I silently thanked Giotto.

"Why don't you just come over?"

"_Is it okay to?"_

"Giotto says it's fine, so it's fine."

"I'll send I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi and Fon to pick him up then." I nodded.

"Giotto will send a group of people to pick you up."

"_Who're they?"_

"Bianchi, I-Pin, Fuuta and Fon."

"_Eh? Fuuta kun?"_

"You know him?"

"_He's a classmate– Oh they're here!"_

"Then I'll see you in a bit."

He had already hung up on me. I closed my phone and sighed. "Oya oya, your little brother knows the famous Fuuta de la Stella." "Huh? Anything wrong with that Daemon senpai?" I stare at the Pineapple-Melon. "He's part of the mafia. The legendary Ranking Fuuta. The rankings he create are known to be 100% accurate unless it is currently raining." I groaned. Now Kyouta would be involved in the mafia too.

"Then the rest should also–"

"Yes, your suspicions are correct. Bianchi, the Poison Scorpion. Her little brother is Hayato, G's the eldest among them. Anything she touches turns into Poison Cooking."

Giotto sensed that I was curious about this 'Poison cooking'.

"Don't think it's edible. You can die just from a taste. Fon and I-Pin are master and apprentice. Fon is an arcobaleno like Reborn. He's also Kyouya and Alaude's uncle though the two refuse to admit that."

"Hah? So the arcobaleno appear like infants but aren't infants but rather adults who are trapped in the bodies of infants."

"You grab hold of the situation pretty quick. Fon is a chinese martial artist. I-Pin is the same age as Lambo, known as the Human Bomb, all because of the dreaded Pinzu Time explosion. You don't want to get caught in that."

"Wow, I've always been so close to the mafia and I never knew about it."

"Onee chan! Whoa! What happened?"

Kyouta came running into the hall with Bianchi, Fuuta, Fon and I-Pin following. "I'm surprised that he isn't scared from all that blood." "Trust me, we've been through a lot worse than what you see before you." Kyouta ran over and hugged me. "Any food, I'm starved." We all laughed. "Giotto?" "I've took care of that already, this way." Giotto led us to a small kitchen where Bianchi, Fuuta, Fon and I-Pin were already seated. "By the way Kirika, why hasn't Kyouta ate? He was home righ– Itte!" Elena punched him hard on the back of his head. "Now you are just going too far." Elena had begun cursing Giotto with a colourful vocabulary that could put any mafioso and delinquent to shame. "It's fine. Being part of the Vongola, it's only natural that the boss deserves to know."

I turned to look at Kyouta who was happily eating, then turned to face Giotto.

"We lost our parents five years ago."

Elena nodded," That's not all Dame-Giotto."

"Yes, they were tortured to death right before our very eyes. I have lost most of my memories of that time but Kyouta remembers it vividly. It was so horrendous that Kyouta couldn't seem to find anything that scared him more than that anymore. I remember only a few parts of it, their limbs ripped to shreds, eyeballs were torn out, skulls smashed to pieces, organs smashed into a pulp and so on."

Giotto's intuition told him that this was no ordinary incident, it was an incident related to the Vongola.

"Oyy! You left us out! Yo–" G. and the others barged into the kitchen. G. stopped shouting realizing that something was wrong.

"They started torturing us when Elena came over to play with Kyouta."

"You knew her since childhood?" Giotto looked at Elena sternly.

"Only since the last year of elementary school. That was when I moved into Japan. I don't know the small details of her family, since I only seen her parents once. And by then, they were already…"

"I get it, go ahead and continue." I nod at Giotto.

"Elena, as strong as she was, snatched one of those displayed katanas in the living room and killed them mercilessly."

"You were a maniac since 5 years ago? Why am I not surprised…"

"Ten" Elena corrected G.

"I had felt that something was wrong. Mom and dad were excellent at combat, why didn't they fight back?"

Giotto frowned. G. whispers to Giotto, "Doesn't it sound similar to 'that'?" Giotto raised his hand to stop G. from continuing.

"They were screaming in a foreign language I did not understand, but I still remember what they said: _Fuggire. Dimenticare questo. Qualunque cosa tu faccia, non tornare indietro. Andare a casa di Timoteo. Noi ti amiamo. Vivere…" _

Before I realized, tears started rolling down my cheeks. G. nudged Giotto, "Giotto… That was…" "I know. Her Italian is just perfect, the accent as well. The meaning however, remains unknown to her. And…"

"RIKA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Elena?" Elena was panicking. Somehow, I don't have control over my body. But I can still hear everything. Have I gone hysterical? Those were all painful memories.

"Onee chan!"

"What the fuck?!"

"She's gone crazy to the extreme!"

"Bite her to death and she'll stop."

"Stop! Onee chan becomes like this whenever she tries to remember!"

"You remember don't you? Kirika said you did."

"Yes, perfectly. So I'll continue in her steed. When our parents had died, one of the men said: _Un giorno andremo a distruggere la Vongola. Solo attendere e vedere stronzi. Ora morire."_

This time, Giotto was positive about the situation. "Giotto?" G. turned to his boss for instructions. "Elena, take Kirika to her room. Kyouta, accompany your sister and Elena nee will you?" "Hai, Gio nii wa?" "I have to do some research." He forced a smile and left for his study.

* * *

How is it this time? I'm sort of out of ideas... But i got the character backgrounds in check! Please give some suggestions! I have no idea how to continue despite already deciding on the character backgrounds! Hope you like it so far! And those of you that noticed the changed rating, it was due to deciding not to put a "scene" in it. I would be happy to change it back at your request though! Please review!

~Kirimi

PS. Don't look up on the Italian words, I know it's selfish of me but it would spoil the story somehow!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, Amano Akira does!**

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the sort of late update! Have been playing Lucent Heart :D

Well, I have been playing like crazy.

But here's the new chappie! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Morning had arrived. My memories of last night were hazy. What happened? I shut my eyes tight attempting to remember more. After recalling a few crucial memories, I looked around. Elena and Kyouta were fast asleep beside me.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine. El chan, Ta chan. It's morning."

"Un, Five more minutes please..."

"I SAID GET THE FUCKING HELL UP!"

"Whoa! Got it, got it. I'm awake! Chill!"

"Onee chan, what is it?"

Elena woke up with a start and Kyouta just drowsily tumbled around in the covers attempting to wake up. I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

"Oh. It's just you, Giotto. Come in, door's not locked is it?"

Giotto walked in giggling, "I was about to check up on you guys whether or not you were awake. That shout was enough to tell me otherwise."

I smirked, "Last night wasn't very pleasant was it?"

Giotto's smile faltered at those words, "You see Kirika, I need to tell you something very important."

"If it's about the mafia, I'm nothing important within it. So don't get me involved. I changed my mind."

Giotto flinched, looking away in hesitation before continuing, "You can't escape the mafia anymore. All routes has been blocked the moment we found out about your true identity."

"Eh? We all know that I'm-" I had a choice whether or not to join, Giotto said that himself.

"You see, everything about the murder of your parents are related to the mafia, to the Vongola."

"I can't accept this... You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true... Whether or not you believe it."

Kyouta grasped my hand tight, "Gio nii, don't wreck onee chan's brain please? Let's just hear what you have to say."

Giotto smiled, "Of course. I'll start from what you told me last night. You two were speaking in Italian, although it seems that you are oblivious of its meaning. I had not understood why but you have a slight Italian accent that kicks in when you speak Italian, even though you have been using Japanese your whole life. The words you spoke meant: Escape. Forget this. Whatever you do, don't turn back. Go to Timoteo's place. We love you. Live-"

Upon hearing those words, tears leaked out of my eyes. Giotto ignored the fact that I was emotionally moved and continued.

"Kyouta told me afterwards that those murderers mentioned something else, I apologize for the profanity here but it is directly translated: One day, we're going to destroy the Vongola. Just you wait and see assholes. Now die."

I laughed a little, the irony, how're we going to see if we're dead? But... Vongola? Mom and dad were associated with them? Does that mean...

"Timoteo is Vongola Nono, the ninth. Your parents were children from ally mafia famiglias which worked directly under Nono since childhood. In other words, you and Kyouta are pure blooded mafioso."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Our parents were mafioso?

"Your parents, Lucilla Illumina and Ion Lucifer. They were the heads of the Illumina Famiglia and Lucifer Famiglia. They were a rank behind in terms of strength to the Vongola, second that is. The Shadow Ravens were using any known method to weaken the Vongola, attempting to overthrow them. Being the Vongola's most trusted and closest in terms of association, the bosses of the Illumina and Lucifer were targeted. Your parents were forced into hiding because of the Shadow Ravens' strength. Changing their surnames to 'Kirishima', your grandmother's surname. Somehow, they managed to track your parents down. You know the rest."

I nodded. It was a very painful memory. Having this be Giotto explaining, it would be very graphic and we'd die from the details.

"This incident was called 'Fall of the Demon Lords' since your parents were formerly known as the Demon Lords, the world's best assassins. Reborn took their position when they passed. The two famiglias are composed of elite assassins and hitman."

"No way..." I won't accept this. I should just destroy the mafia... (A/N : Reminds me of someone with the exact same intention. Don't worry. The story isn't going in that direction)

"Onee chan,"

"Kyouta..."

"Gio nii, you were saying?"

Giotto clenched his fists so hard that it drew blood and gritted his teeth hard enough that it cracked a part of his tooth, "You'll have to succeed the famiglias. I don't know in what way but Nono would explain."

The door opened with a click and Alaude slipped inside, "Giotto, Timoteo's here."

He soon identified the tense atmosphere and decided to leave.

"Giotto..."

Giotto pulled Kyouta and I into a warm embrace.

"I never intended for it to be this way. You only knew about the mafia for a day and now you have to risk your lives succeeding assassin famiglias that are being chased by the Shadow Ravens and fighting. I never wanted this to happen..."

I pat Giotto's head, stroking his hair like he did to me yesterday.

"It'll be fine. If we do succeed the famiglias, there would definitely be someone protecting us. Giotto looked up, "By who exactly? Not many can match the-"

"It's you and the rest of the Vongola." I kissed his hair, it smelled of strawberries and vanilla cream.

Giotto released us from the embrace and stood up.

"We better go. We don't want Nono to wait do we?"

He smiled... At least he's okay. We got to our feet and followed him out the door.

* * *

Okay, a little break here, I sorta ended this chappie a little weirdly. It's cut off from the continuation.

Note that Elena is OOC. Well, at least I think so. Not much details on her ._.

okay! Now back to the story!

* * *

"TIMOTEO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Giotto had his hand on the handle when a shout exploded from the meeting room. I could hear all sorts of insults being thrown towards Timoteo from within. Giotto gulped and slowly pushed the door open. What a sight that was. Elena was radiating a killer aura and it took everyone in the room(A/N : those mentioned in past chappies), to restrain her and prevent her from attacking Timoteo. Tsuna mouthed towards us 'Help' and Kyouta and I rushed over to help before things could get ugly.

"IT'S FINALLY OVER TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up Lawn-Head, though I have to agree. That was terrifying."

We took our seats. Timoteo looked towards Elena, a stern expression on his face. "First things first. Elena, why did u attack me? Or rather attempt to?"

Elena stood from her seat and slammed her foot on the table then shouts, "'Cause you are a fucking bastard, piece of trash of a Vongola Boss that's putting Rika chan and Ta chan's lives on the line!"

Daemon pulled her back into her seat, "Oya oya, calm down. We don't want Nono dead because of you." Timoteo only smiled, "Don't worry, she's right. And I am fully aware that Kirika would be placed in extreme danger. Especially Kyouta here that looks as if he wouldn't hurt a fly." I sat there quietly. "Despite the "Fall of the Demon Lords", majority of the elite "Illumina" and "Lucifer" are still alive and well. However, they are in need of a leader. You will have to return to Italy as soon as you can."

I heard Kyouta silently growl, "Shit! Kyouta!" Elena jumped out of her seat to help restrain Kyouta. "What's going on?" Elena spoke through gritted teeth, "Sister complex, usually he's calm as you know. He'll show a psychopathic side if Rika chan is in danger. Started after the Fall of the Demon Lords. The opposite of Kirika, who's usually hostile but can control herself. She'll show her calm side occasionally."

"Like a yandere? Kirika is a tsundere then."

"To protect his sister huh?" Tsuna nudges Hayato, "Not like you, Bianchi and G., ne?"

* * *

**Please note:**

I'll be posting a little slower for the next few weeks. I hate exams... But I'll try my best!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Amano Akira does. **

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update I'm in the middle of exams and I just took a Chinese writing test o-o I'm gonna die. Well, today is Hibari Kyouya's birthday! XD At least I can update it on May 5th x3

I'm going to delay the next chapter. At most by three weeks. I need to focus on exams during this time! I will be updating my other fic : **Chat Style - Vongola Famiglia** : if I find the time. I also need to find another plot bunny. Damn you exams, I had to use the precious bunnies on you...

Thank you **05xRi-chanx27** for the review! ^^ my answer is all written above. I will try update! Just say that History... Yea, you get the point. I'll do my best though!

Anyway! The new chappie everyone!

* * *

When Kyouta finally settled down, Timoteo asked him, "What was it exactly that riled you up?" Kyouya's eyes started to brim with tears as he started to sob.

"N-nee chan o-only knew a-about the m-mafia f-for a-a d-day, wh-why i-involve h-her I-in s-someth-thing l-like th-this?"

Timoteo turned towards me, "Kirika, he knows?"

I regretfully nodded, "Yes, I on the other hand, holds no memories. All those memories of when mom and dad were alive are lost. Only a few remain and those are the ones that I really want to disappear."

"I have no doubt that you are the children of Lucilla and Ion now. Your mother, dedicated to her Famiglia and would go to the ends of the earth to protect her loved ones, a typical yandere. Your father, would be pretty violent towards others but he has a soft side which he only shows to those close to him, an average tsundere."

I closed my eyes, trying to absorb all of the information. My destiny was already confirmed, Kyouta was able to remember. I had knew that already but I still don't want to accept it...

"Even with all their power, they left all their weapons Italy. They knew of the possible dangers, and yet they left them behind. I however, never knew that their knowledge in combat would be passed down to you two. Their heirlooms were also left behind."

Timoteo placed two daggers of a complex design - one was silver, carved with flames which seemed to be alive. The other was obsidian, adorned with ethereal shining gems that looked like twinkling stars. - on the table.

"Your eyes are the proof that you are the rightful heirs to the Illumina and Lucifer Famiglias, the owners of these demonic daggers. So take those contacts off, now."

Kyouta and I flinched. What we had been worrying about and had been hiding had just been revealed. We gulped and took the contacts off, unable to go against his command. Our actions revealed a couple of pairs of extraordinarily beautiful eyes. Everyone around them gasped in awe.

"We were told since young to keep them on by mom and were only allowed to remove them when alone with family." Timoteo nodded in agreement.

"I can clearly see why. Illumina, eyes that are believed to possess the powers of the celestial world - they resemble the night sky, the obsidian sky adorned with golden twinkling stars. Lucifer, eyes that are believed to possess the powers of the underworld - they resemble the pit of hell, an eternal burning flame that glows bright orange with silver sparks, an inferno of the flames of hell. Being unique to the Famiglias, they would definitely risk your lives if you are known to own such unique characteristics. However, we need you as the heirs this time."

"We understand..."

BANG!

The sound of Giotto's fist coming in contact with the table nearly destroyed our eardrums.

"Timoteo I will not tolerate anymore of your nonsense shit!"

His commanding voice made us unable to counter his statement, not like we actually have the authority to do so.

"Primo, this is necessary for their famiglias."

Giotto growled, "Do you think I give a fuck? Only yesterday were they normal civilians and now you are expecting them to live within the mafia?!"

I tugged on Giotto's sleeve, "Giotto, it's fine. We'll be able to manage."

I forced a smile and plastered it on my face, in hopes that Giotto would buy it. "We can do it so..."

"Wipe that smile off your face. You're pushing yourself too much that it's getting disturbing."

His gloved hand covered my eyes which were slowly brimming with tears. My smile faded away as tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"You see Timoteo? Just as you said, a typical tsundere. But of course, she has her yandere side too." Timoteo nodded

"Then this is the final. You two will stay here until Kirika graduates from Namimori Gakuen. I expect you two to stop wearing those contacts. Even if you do, there are mafioso around you so it'll be fine."

Timoteo stood up and walked towards the door, "I will be taking my leave now."

After that, Kyouta and I moved into the Vongola mansion for safety reasons. Everyday had been a battleground with the Vongola being terribly busy. With all the Ravens prowling around, none of us could just freely walk the halls. Not even the infamous Hibari Kyouya and Alaude could. The Arcobaleno are also suffering, none would have thought that it was possible for them to be overpowered. Out freedom turned into confinement. However, none of us had realised that things haven't even started. The real danger had yet to make its appearance.

* * *

**Page break!**

How is it so far? The next part is what I got from the last bunny. I wrote another fic with the other plot bunny which was irrelevant to this story. I'd be posting that one in June ^^

Please suggest ideas for this fic! Please review too!

BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

"Rika chan~ Hayaku~" weeks has passed since I first came to the Vongola mansion.

"Just a few more to go. There's a hell lot of paperwork you know?"

Assassins come almost everyday to try and kill us.

"I know how much but everyday? That's just not possible. You've got to be kidding me."

The later we leave, the less students we'd have to brainwash and involve in bloodshed.

"I'm still the student council president. Blame the students for electing me if you really wish to direct all your anger and frustration at someone."

It would only become more dangerous when Giotto and the rest graduate in a few months.

"Just hurry~ Ta chan is waiting."

"DONE!"

I smiled at Elena, "Let's go meet up with the rest shall we?"

"You sure took a while." There was Giotto and his guardians standing on a pile of corpses. A usual sight for all of us, it seemed like a routine.

"Again? Strength stats please." I pulled out a small notebook from my pocket and reached for my pen.

"Weaker than before. Agility focused men. I guess they ran out of tanks."

I jotted down what Giotto had said and investigated the area for any more useful information.

We walked out of the school gates.

"What kept you anyway?"

I sighed, "Even more student council paperwork. Giotto, be prepared for yours when you graduate."

I pat my hand on Giotto's shoulder. "I have enough already. Once we graduate, Alaude and Daemon can go rampage, destroying things 24/7. My stacks of paperwork the height of Mt. Everest is still scattered around my study thanks to these two. If they do get to be free all day on they'd only increase by the second until the amount is enough to reach the moon! I'll die!"

We laughed as we entered the gates of Namimori Elementary.

"Kufufufu, the Pineapple-Melon is here."

There were the Decimo along with Fuuta and Kyouta. A similar sight to the one at Nami Gakuen was seen, a pile of corpses.

"Déjà vu... A-anyway, report please."

I quickly took note of Mukuro's report, same stats as the group sent to dispose of us. The rest were just having a cheerful conversation when Giotto spoke up.

"We should head back. It's not safe to stay out too late."

We nodded in agreement and walked home in silence. Silence that nobody dared to destroy.

"Onee chan, is this ever gonna end?"

Kyouta's little voice broke the tense athmosphere. With a slight hint of fear and anxiety remaining.

"One day it would. We'll make sure of it."

_So everything that makes me whole_

_ima kimi ni sasageyou_

_I'm yours_

The ringing of a cellphone broke the conversation. Tsuna scrambled for his school bag.

"I-I have to take this..."

Seriously? He looks so scared even though he set such a nice ringtone for the number. For once, I hear "My Dearest" rather than the usual "Angel with a Shotgun". He looked at the screen and hesitantly pushed the answer button.

"Hello? Reborn! What is it?"

A minute ticked by with Tsuna's face draining from its colour by the second. Another minute had passed before he dropped his phone on the hard concrete pavement. Tsuna was trembling violently, struggling to open his mouth to speak.

"N-Nono wa-wants us i-in Italy. W-we have t-to leave tonight."

Before he could tell us the reason, we all beat him to it and shouted in his face.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

Tsuna staggers backward as he tried to find words for it.

"T-they found it. The Ravens' Nest."

* * *

How is it? I'm not so sure about this one... But next chappie has the Arcobaleno in it XD

Not gonna reveal any more than this :P

Hope that I'll be able to post the new chappie soon!

Please review!


	12. Important Author's Note

This is not a chapter! It's an important notification!

* * *

Hello guys! Kirimi here!

Sorry guys! I got into trouble and got all my electronics confiscated - except my iPod over here that I'm using to type this out.

Im gonna try get them back though. Well, good luck to me T-T

Sorry! I'd have to delay the update for Chat Style - Vongola Famiglia and maybe also Your Life Values More Than Mine. Maybe even the release of the new fanfiction.

Sorry guys

~Kirimi Hellgrea


End file.
